The Gods' Bane
by Supernatural1172
Summary: The minor gods are tired of being considered 'minor.' Thousands of years have left them bitter and full of contempt towards a majority of the Olympians, and it isn't until Khione devises a plan to show the others' the minor gods' true power that they find peace. Percy Jackson is sent to Camp Half-Blood as a way to show just how 'Minor' the gods truly are. Powerful Percy. Percy/? AU


**A/N: No Roman gods and an age modification.**

Bitter: The only word to describe how the minor gods felt. Bitter at Zeus for condemning them to pointless domains, bitter at mortals for never worshipping them, bitter at demigods who underestimated their power, and bitter at their children for letting them. It wasn't until Khione spread her plan to any underrepresented god or goddess who would listen, that a feeling of satisfaction was reached among them, a feeling of equipoise with the other deities.

Khione's plan was simple: Show Olympus the true power of the "Unimportant gods." She had gathered a following of eight others: Demeter, Aphrodite, Aeolus, Psyche, Nike, Hecate, Tyche and Hypnos. They consulted the Fates, asking how they could usurp the feeling of disdain and get even. The Sisters told them of a ritual that would allow a demigod to be born with each of their powers, he would show the true might of their abilities.

They explained of a woman named Sally Jackson, whom had the odd endowment of seeing through the Mist. Aeolus had known this woman, was going to see her that night actually. The Fates had smiled, telling him that after nine months from today, he would become a father.

The ritual had succeeded in impregnating Sally, who was unknowingly carrying the pride of the minor gods.

**Percy's POV**

I hated field trips. Not only was I always under the watchful eye of my Algebra II teacher Mrs. Dodds, I was partnered with Nancy Bobofit who had an unnatural crush on me. Which was funny because she had an interesting way of showing it. She would make fun of my skin for being a translucent white, or the permanent bruises under my eyes like I never got enough sleep. I only knew she liked me because my best friend Grover had overheard her talking to her friends.

She was this kleptomaniac girl with frizzy hair and cheeto-colored freckles who made it her goal to criticize me at least once a day. I never really had a problem with it though, because if I told her to go away she'd listen as if it was law. Grover had told me it was like watching someone go into a trance, her eyes would glaze over and she would walk off to a place distant from me. Nancy was weird.

This field trip proved to be more interesting than its predecessors. Mr. Brunner, my Latin teacher, had organized a visit to the Museum of Greek and Roman Mythology which was filled with statues the Ancient peoples' had created. "Percy Jackson," he said. I looked to the front of the room. "Can you tell me what this picture is depicting?"

The picture in question showcased a statue of a woman holding another statue in her hand. "That's Athena Parthenos. The statue was stolen by the Romans to add insult to injury as the Greeks were slowly conquered."

I knew I had answered him correctly when he nodded and a slight twinkle shown in his eye. "Good job Perce," Grover said and clapped my back.

I snorted. "The description is under the painting." He followed to where I was pointing and shook his head.

"How do you manage to get the obvious questions?" Grover, despite looking like a twenty-five year old, attended my junior year of high school with me at Yancy Academy. He had this goatee thing going on that I was really tempted to shave off while he slept, and a leg-disorder which inhibited his walking ability. On the plus side, he used his crutches to slap people around.

I was about to reply when Nancy appeared to our left and smiled aberrantly. "The nerd strikes again," she said.

Grover made a noise of protest, which sounded a lot like bleating. "What do you want now, Nancy?"

She sneered at him. "I wasn't speaking to you, cripple."

I gasped. "Grover's crippled? Mr. Brunner, Mr. Brunner," I made sure my voice wasn't loud enough to get his attention, but enough to make it seem like I was actually in need of assistance. "What happened to your legs, man? Why didn't you ever tell me you were crippled? It's always the good ones."

Grover and I put our heads down like we were mourning and heard a few snickers behind us. Nancy huffed. "You're such an idiot, Jackson. Your hair has got to be the stupidest thing I've seen all day, can it not look like it was windblown for two seconds?"

I rolled my eyes and pointed to where the rest of the group was departing. "I'd love to carry on this intellectual conversation, but it's lunchtime and I'm very hungry. C'mon G-man."

Grover stuck his tongue out at Nancy, which looked ridiculous for a sixteen year old to be doing. She glared at the both of us before stomping her way off to her group of friends. "I need to speak to you, Mr. Jackson."

Grover and I suppressed a shudder as Mrs. Dodds walked towards us. "Yeah sure," I turned to Grover. "I'll see you by the fountain."

He looked like he wanted to protest, but one sharp glare from Mrs. Dodds had him out the door as fast as his crutches could carry him. "What's going on," I asked.

She didn't reply, only walked off to a barren section of the museum and I had no choice but to follow. The room was void of any art and people, which seemed to delight Mrs. Dodds.

"You're an interesting one, Mr. Jackson."

I swallowed. "Thank you?"

She began circling me, studying me. "I can't tell who's natural child you are. There's so much discord beneath the surface and with your appearance."

It wasn't until I opened my mouth to speak that I realized she switched languages. Was that Ancient Greek? How did I understand? "I don't know what you're talking about, ma'am."

Her hag features seemed to grow more grotesque as she smiled, delighted that I could understand her. "You're powerful, I can tell. Hades had a good reason for me keeping an eye on you. It's a shame I can't kill you."

My head was spinning. What was she talking about? And, I was pretty sure it's against school policy for a teacher to kill their student. "Ma'am?"

Mrs. Dodds was still searching me, like she was trying to figure out a puzzle. "Chiron says you're not ready to go to camp, but Hades and I think so. He agrees that the minors have stayed silent too long, although he's more than miffed that Demeter and Aphrodite were in on the deal."

"What deal? I'm afraid I don't understand?"

Mrs. Dodds gave me a sharp look. "Of course you don't, he won't let you. But Hades wants to put you into camp as soon as possible, he wants to see the shock and degradation on his family's face." She grinned a nasty grin. "I suppose I could test your abilities then, no harm in that. Let's see if you're more than just a pretty face."

Before I could ask, yet again, what she was talking about, Mrs. Dodds began transforming. Her leather jacket turned out to be a pair of wings and at once I could only think of a picture in my text book I had seen. A picture of a Fury. But this was surely impossible? Maybe I had fallen asleep again and had another crazy dream.

But I quickly realized it was all too real when my Algebra teacher swooped down (she could fly) and cut my arm. Panicked and bleeding, I looked for an escape and found nothing. As she aimed for another swipe, I yelled, "Stop!"

For a second she did. Her disfigured face became confused until she shook her head slightly and bore her teeth. "Going to have to do better than charmspeak, honey!"

I wished I could just blast her out of the air or something, make her stop scratching me. Almost ready to meet my fate, I felt the winds pick up. Not caring about the fact that wind should've been impossible indoors, I noticed that the wind seemed to be coming from my will. It was hard to describe, but it was like the air had become a part of me for a moment.

Mrs. Dodds reeled back as a gust of it hit her. Maybe if I could do that one more time, I could get her to fly onto that pointy piece of wood sticking out of the wall. (The museum really should have fixed that.)

As if sensing my desires, the wind picked up at a high velocity and knocked Mrs. Dodds further and further towards the weapon. "Ahh, Khione," her voice was drowned out by the sound of whipping air, but I was too preoccupied with how a blast of air turned into a ferocious snow storm.

Everywhere in the room snow had glanced over it and with every second it pushed Mrs. Dodds to the wall. She realized what I was doing too late, and as soon as the point touched her leathery back she exploded in a dust of smelly powder. It wasn't until the storm stopped that I realized how exhausted I was and that my mind truly grasped the fact that _I _had summoned the winds, that _I _had _killed _Mrs. Dodds who had turned into a _Fury_.

It probably wasn't practical for me to have sat against the wall and drawn figures in the light layer of snow dusting the room. I was too tired to care though, and didn't realize that I had been dozing off until Grover and Mr. Brunner walked/limped/wheelchaired into the room.

I tilted my head towards them and cocked an eyebrow. "I think we need a new Algebra teacher." And then I blacked out.

x

When I woke it was to something being stuffed into my mouth that tasted suspiciously like my mom's homemade blue chocolate chip cookies. Except it was liquefied and pudding-like, so naturally I spit it out.

"Hey," a feminine voice shouted.

When my vision cleared a beautiful girl with brunette hair filled my vision, her face was contorted into a look of disgust and I realized a bit of the pudding had gotten on her hand. "Sorry," I mumbled.

The room was filled with at least nine other teenagers all around my age, although I recognized none of them. "Hand me that napkin," the pudding girl said with vindictiveness. I groaned and shook my head. Too much effort.

Maybe it was my lack of manners, because everyone in the room looked shocked that I had refused to comply with her orders. "Sorry, I'm exhausted. I'd gladly hand it to you if I had any feeling in my arms though."

The girl seemed to ignore my apology and said again more forcefully, "Hand me that napkin."

I sighed. Beautiful but ignorant. "Someone hand her the napkin," I said. At once, every figure except the pudding girl reached for the napkin and tried to give it to her.

"I knew he was an Aphrodite," an Asian boy said. "He's too pretty to be a Hephaestus."

A Hispanic boy conked the Asian upside the head. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Be quiet," a blonde girl said. "Do you know who you are?"

"Perseus Jackson, 16 years old, Manhattan, New York. Son of Sally Jackson," I probably should've been less liberal with my information, but the lot seemed trustworthy.

The room became distressed again. "He can't be- Aphrodite's the only one," blondie said.

They all nodded, not really noticing as I sat up and guzzled the glass of yellow liquid floating next to me. Again, it tasted just like my mom's cookies and I'm fairly sure that's an unnatural quality. "You guys have some awesome food here," I commented.

Their focus returned to me and a blond boy chuckled. "Nectar and Ambrosia, best stuff around."

Nectar and Ambrosia... "You mean the stuff the Greek gods supposedly ate?" A low murmur filled the room. "So where am I exactly? This can't be juvy, so what happened to the Fury?" Okay, maybe calling Mrs. Dodds a Fury was a little odd but the expressions masking everyone's face wasn't "This boy is crazy" but more awe.

"So you know what she is? You could see her," a dark haired girl questioned.

"Well sure, I think that's what she was anyway. Came at me with sharp talons and all." I paused. "Do you all have names or am I supposed to keep thinking about you by your hair colors."

"I'm Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena," the blonde girl said. "That's Piper McLean, daughter of Aphrodite. Leo Valdez, son of Hephaestus. Jason and Thalia Grace, children of Zeus. Nico di Angelo and Hazel Levesque, children of Hades. And Frank Zhang, son of Ares."

My head felt dizzy again. "As in the stuff I learned about in Latin class. You're all demigods, like Heracles and Theseus?"

Thalia whistled appreciatively. "If his mom wasn't mortal I'd say he was your brother," she said to Annabeth.

"I'm sorry but what? I'm not like-" Like them? I shouldn't have been able to control winds or create a snowstorm, but I did. I shouldn't have seen a Fury, but I did. Maybe... "I'm a demigod?"

Leo grinned. "Yup! Although you're a bit old for one aren't you? I thought most came when they were twelve."

Jason nodded. "They do. I don't know how he managed to survive this long without being found, even with Chiron posing as his teacher. I would think it's because he's a child of one of the minor gods, like Demeter or Hecate but..."

I don't know why, but hearing Demeter and Hecate being called minor made an intense amount of anger boil in my chest. "Shut up! They've done more good for humanity than your daddy ever did." Okay, those words were not mine.

The room's silence was broken by Annabeth, who I started to think of as the leader of their group. "It's okay Perseus,-"

"Percy," I corrected.

"Percy," she repeated. "He didn't mean any offense towards them. It's just that children of them typically don't have a powerful enough scent to attract a lot of monsters."

"Isn't Chiron supposed to be in Greece, not posing as a Latin teacher?" I vaguely remembered a night where I swore Mr. Brunner had a horses rear end, but I had shaken it off as sleepiness.

Nico laughed. "Looks like someone paid attention in school."

Annabeth rolled her eyes, offended that Nico thought it was funny for people to actually learn. "Well yeah, but the power of Olympus moves with Western Civilization. So he's here, at Camp Half-Blood still working as a trainer of demigods."

Piper, who had looked antsy for the past ten minutes, said, "Wait, before you guys ask anything else I want to try something." She turned to me and murmured, "Please don't be able to understand me."

"Understand you what, why are you speaking French?"

They all groaned. "This doesn't even make any sense! He has all the signs of a child of Aphrodite, but his mother is mortal," Frank complained.

"What does speaking French have to do with Aphrodite? If languages determine childhood then what does speaking Latin mean," maybe I should have asked why I was here.

Annabeth sighed. "That's the sign of Hecate's children, considering if you actually speak it. Do you remember doing anything out of the ordinary, something that might help us determine your father?"

"I killed Mrs. Dodds by using wind and snow, but whenever I'm around plants they seem to like me," I said and felt my stomach rumble.

In a very immature fashion, Hazel stomped her foot. "The wind could be either Zeus or Aeolus and the plants are definitely Demeter. I've never heard of snow before though."

Before anyone could speak further, Mr. Brunner/Chiron trotted through the door and said, "That's enough questioning for now. You can explain to him about camp as you head off to the Dining Pavilion, maybe then his parent may claim him." He shot me a wink and made a 'hurry up' motion with his hand.

x

It turned out that a replica of the demigod camp in Ancient Greece was built in Long Island, New York and entitled Camp Half-Blood. There, demigods were trained to fight monsters and learn about their heritage. 'Campers' were sorted by their respective godly parent and placed in a cabin with their siblings. The Camp would run all Summer, until school started back up.

As I wasn't 'claimed' yet, I had to sit with the Hermes' Cabin who was extremely packed but friendly enough.

The Dining Pavilion was filled with around two-hundred campers and all sorts of foods I couldn't wait to get my hands on. Before I could even ask when we were allowed to grab food, a pudgy cherub-looking man stood up from the head table where Chiron was.

"Quiet down, brats," he said. The chatter ceased. "As you all know, we have a new camper: Peter Johnson-" Chiron whispered something into his ear. "Percy Jackson," he sighed. "Anyway, you are to treat him as you treat one another and blah, blah, blah. I-"

Everyone's eyes were on me, or on the place above my head. I looked up. Several glyphs were floating above my head: A patch of wheat, a poppy, wings, a bag, three stars, a torch, a horn and a snowflake. Glancing down, I realized my clothes had been transformed from a ripped pair of jeans and a tattered t-shirt to a midnight blue button down, black dress pants, and a grey speckled tie. I could practically feel a pound of gel in my hair as well.

The cherub man grinned, which looked a bit sardonic on him. "Hail Perseus Jackson, son of Aeolus, Nike, Aphrodite, Demeter, Psyche, Hypnos, Khione, Tyche and Hecate. Gods of...a lot of things." The entire room stood up and kneeled, despite looking at me like I was the Antichrist.


End file.
